scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Great Mapper War
The Great Mapper War (formerly the Funny War, or the 2nd Potato war) was a war-turned-epidemic happening between FNAFfunny , with the help of basically everyone in the SMC, user85259727 , with the help of nobody, and Enjania , a third side. This was started to "avenge LatviaPotato" (as FNAF had created SovietPotato). User was calling FNAFfunny "ROBLOXfunny", "MINECRAFTfunny", "GMODfunny", "algodoofunny", and "paintfunny". It started in the direct aftermath of The Potato War on June 11th, 2018. FNAFFunny had started the SovietPotato joke after NJ said he would quit if the dumb jokes continued, and thus User took it upon himself to start the Funny War. Quickly it got out of hand, becoming the biggest war of it's day and still one of the biggest in SMC history. The War User began the war on the 11th of June, initially calling it the Funny War. On the 14th of June, 3 days after the start of the war, Finn joined on a third side, only to join the defence after feeling sorry for his friend FNAFfunny. A few hours later, GeographyStuff also joined the defence. The next day, Ontario joined the defence, followed 3 hours later by Axel the Beagle . At this point so many people have joined and the war is so hot that some fear that User will become banned on Scratch. In the closing hours of the day, Wisest , Ontario and Finn all declare a third side. Wisest does so in an attempt to make peace, Ontario does so in for similar reasons (declaring himself a UM (United Mappers) peacekeeping force), and Finn does so presumably to keep tensions from spilling too much. By the 16th the complex alliances have got the war tangles, with many unaware what side others are on, notably people like GeographyStuff. Enjania writes his note on his thoughts about the war, as shown in the section labelled "Old War Notes". More people pile on to make notes, starting with Wisest on the 17th, followed by Cs , Deet and UKball/Dantomkia , who all write notes around the time at which the war becomes known as Mapper War 1. Finn pulls out of the war, writing a note explaining that if he goes on it could be the end of him. The war is officially labelled "The Great Mapper War" not long after, and Ontario decides to join FNAF's side with the sudden change. User also apparently starts wanting to kill himself, but on the 20th these claims are declared bollocks. Between June 21st and 22nd, Ontario and Eesti write their notes, but a very strange thing happens. On June 21st, Gaumontbross shouted for independence from Enjania, despite Enjania never claiming to own him. This started controversy which continued on the wiki until the war ended. It was likely caused by Article IV of the Treaty of Saigora, an obscure charter drawn up by Kokomations , which mandated that Gaumont become NJ's puppet. Its purpose is currently unrecorded. On the 23rd Eesti alters her note, deciding to join the war, initially planning on a third side before changing her mind and joining the defence. It is around this time that Koko surrenders and is apparently taken over. Enjania, seeing that Gaumont has inserted himself into a war for bullshit reasons, removes Gaumont from the war, to which Gaumont throws a hissy fit, claiming that he is NJ's puppet and joined the war to get independence. As stated prior, this is a lie, and NJ kicks Gaymontballs again. He seems to get the message. It is also on the 23rd of June that User apparently declares war on the whole damned universe. From here the war slows down. On the 24th Ervenion joins the defensive side, on the 26th User is temp banned (thank the Scratch Gods) and on the 27th Ontario frees Kokomations from User's rule. On the 28th almost all of Enjania's accounts are banned (apart from one secret one according to him) but not a day later they are unbanned. On July 2nd luigi makes his note, then Mapoer on the 6th and GeographyStuff on the 12th. By this point the war has become more of a formality, and with no reason to continue, User ended the war and came to the negotiating table by July the 21st. The Treaty of Toronto The Treaty of Toronto was penned by Ontario Mapping on the 21st of July, 2018. It was officially signed by User the next day, marking the war's end. The Treaty of Toronto: I - User will be completely annexed by: FNAFfunny, Ontario Mapping, LatviaPotato, WisestMiner888, Finlandball/ShrekMuffins, Kokomations and Axel the Beagle. II - Any returns of User as another userball attempting anything bad in the SMC will be reported to Scratchbrick by Ontario Mapping. Signed: - Ontario - User - Wisest - Koko Old War Notes - Enjania would note on June the 16th that he thought he understood why User was doing this is in the first place: "I honestly think I know why this war is a thing. User's upset at FNAF for saying "SOVIETpotato" again, which would've made me delete my account as The Potato War had just ended, and User declared war on FNAF, thinking I would delete my account. After User declared war, I never deleted my account and the war just went on, User doing what FNAF and various other users did to me, but User's only against FNAF for whatever reason. It's honestly very strange, but I think User's just doing this to protect his friend." - On June the 19th, 2018, Cs wrote: "" We need to end this war. If it were to continue any longer, the whole mapping community on Scratch might have a World War I. I believe that we need to negotiate something as soon as possible, before the crisis gets any worse. I will be ready to help with the treaty, but I will not help with a war that causes major losses. If Map World War I is to occur, I will leave with being noticed. Wars don't solve anything. They just cause more. The Mapping Community of Scratch shall make a treaty about this issue as soon as possible! " Signed, cs271503" He was right that it was our World War 1, luckily however we're still alive. Maps File:1GMW_1.png|Map as of June 20th File:1GMW_2.png|Map as of June 27th File:1GMW.png|Map as of June 29th Category:Wars Category:Great Mapper Wars Category:The Potato Wars